


Tonight Is Going To Be A Good Night

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Choking, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Deep Throating, Don't copy to another site, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Passing Out, Prostitute Will Graham, Rough Sex, Will in booty shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Hannibal honestly was just looking for his next meal when he was captivated by a young, pretty prostitute under a street lamp.Kinktober 2020 Day 18 - Prostitution
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948120
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Tonight Is Going To Be A Good Night

Hannibal gazed at the gathered group of prostitutes at a corner he drove by every so often. Usually, he used his Rolodex to find his next meal, but he wanted something different for tonight and different was what his hungry eyes had landed on. 

The prostitute was young and pretty, his hair was dark and curly and his skin pale from the loose black tank top and extremely short jean shorts. He was leaning against a street lamp, sucking on a lollipop as he looked around with dark, lazy eyes. Hannibal felt his pulse quicken, those were the eyes of a predator but alas the pretty prostitute was going to be the prey tonight. 

Hannibal drove up to the corner, rolled down his window and jerked his head at the curly-haired prostitute. The man gracefully pushed himself off of the street lamp and swayed his hips as he approached Hannibal’s car before bending over at a perfect 90 degrees.

“Hi, there handsome, looking for a good time?” The man purred as he let the lollipop slip from his plush lips with a wet pop. 

“How much,” Hannibal asked in reply as his eyes traced those wet, sticky lips and perhaps he could have some fun with his newest prey before he became his next meal. 

“For you big guy? 2,” The prostitute dragged his eyes over Hannibal’s form and Hannibal grunted as he held up a fold of bills. The prostitute smiled as he took the bills and slipped into the passenger seat of Hannibal’s car, spread his legs wide as he settled in the leather seats. Hannibal pulled away from the corner and headed down the road back towards his house, cock twitching in excitement as he looked over every so often at the long legs that were spread temptingly as the prostitute looked at him with dark eyes as he began sucking on his lollipop again. 

“What do I call you handsome?” The prostitute asked as he put his hand on Hannibal’s upper thigh and a spark went through Hannibal’s body. This boy was bold and Hannibal liked that.

“Doctor Hannibal Lecter,” Hannibal replied and the prostitute made a delighted noise. 

“Well then Doctor Lecter, I’m Will.” Will introduced himself and the way he purred out Hannibal’s title had the older man stiffening in his pants. Will obviously noticed and smiled knowingly as he shifted his hand and cupped the forming bulge in Hannibal’s pants. Hannibal found he didn’t mind and was becoming quite excited for the chase tonight, Will was going to be a delightful change. 

Will didn’t do anything else but occasionally knead Hannibal’s cock through his pants as they travelled back to Hannibal’s house. When Hannibal ushered Will into the dining room, he was struck by how right the prostitute looked inside the room and it sent his mind spinning.

“Drink?” Hannibal cleared his throat, focusing himself. He was going to have some fun with Will and then add select parts of him to his freezer, it was simple as that. 

“You go ahead Doctor Lecter, I only plan on having one thing in my mouth tonight,” Will said huskily as he hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Hannibal’s pants.

“By all means then,” Hannibal raised an eyebrow at the blunt words. Will flashed Hannibal a smile and sank to his knees in front of the older man. Will’s fingers were swift and soon the younger man had Hannibal’s cock exposed and fingers curled around his thick shaft. 

Will peered up at Hannibal coyly as he parted his plush lips and easily took Hannibal’s cock into his mouth. Will sucked lightly, flicking his tongue over the head just enough times to have Hannibal grip his dark curls with a soft moan. Will kept eye contact with Hannibal as he relaxed his jaw and opened his throat as he swallowed every inch of Hannibal’s cock with practiced ease. 

Hannibal gripped Will’s curls firmly, fighting against the urge to hold the prostitute’s head in place until he gagged and passed out from lack of air, but he had gotten a good look at Will’s ass when entering the house and he planned on putting that shapely backside to good use tonight. 

Instead, Hannibal let Will suck him off at his own pace and it did feel wonderful, much better than his last partners or his hand. Besides the lust clear in Will’s darkening eyes and flush on his pale cheeks was endearing as Hannibal pet his curls as Will’s head bobbed between Hannibal’s thighs. 

Will panted for breath wetly when he finally pulled off of Hannibal’s thick length, pumping the saliva-coated flesh a few times as he got his breath back. Will moaned when Hannibal pulled on his hair, tipping his head back so they could look at each other. 

“I want you bent over my dining table,” Hannibal growled and it sent a shiver down Will’s spine and his cock throbbed in the thin ripped jean shorts he was wearing. Will released Hannibal’s cock from his hand and rose to his feet, allowing Hannibal’s hand in his hair to guide him over the table in the dining room. 

Will sighed at the touch of the cool wood against his cheek as he easily bent himself over the edge of the table, spreading his legs wide and propping his ass up in an enticing way that he had perfected over time. Strong, calloused hands groped his ass for a moment or two before his shorts were pooling around his ankles and cool air caused goosebumps to rise on his bared skin. 

Will bounced a bit on the balls of his feet just to jiggle his ass and was rewarded with a light smack and a grunt of approval. 

“Don’t keep me waiting Doctor Lecter,” Will teased the older man as he reached back and pulled his ass cheeks apart to show Hannibal his hole. Hannibal growled lowly under his breath at the sight of the slick, pink hole, this man was a prostitute after all of course he was ready to be fucked without preparation. 

“Slut,” Hannibal growled as he pulled a condom out of his pants before rolling it onto his cock, giving his length a few solid pumps as he stared at Will’s inviting hole. 

“Of course I am,” Will laughed lightly before it was quickly turned into a moan when the fat head of Hannibal’s cock pressed into him with ease. The Doctor’s large hands grasped Will’s hips, keeping him pressed firmly to the table and it kept him still even as Will gasped and whined as Hannibal pushed his sizeable cock into the prostitute’s ass. 

“Oh, that’s so good Doctor Lecter,” Will praised as he swallowed the forming drool in his mouth as he was lifted up onto his tiptoes as Hannibal started thrusting into him from behind. 

“Of course it is,” Hannibal sounded smug as he held Will in place as he picked up the pace of his thrusts, going harder and deeper than before eager to draw those sinful moans out of the younger man. 

As Hannibal pounded into the prostitute below him, a thought struck him. He hadn’t enjoyed himself like this in quite a while and that predatory look in young Will’s eyes when he first approached Hannibal was interesting. Perhaps Will was someone Hannibal kept alive and whole, unlike the others who had fallen into his clutches. 

“Oh, I think I’m going to keep you,” Hannibal crooned as he wrapped his hand around Will’s throat, applying pressure on the prostitute’s throat as Hannibal approached his climax. Will choked and gasped for air, yet he didn’t claw at Hannibal’s hand in fact he seemed to lean into it wantonly as he clenched tightly around Hannibal’s cock. 

“Ahh!” Will cried out as he came untouched when Hannibal’s grip tightened on his throat and cock hammered against his abused prostate. Will’s eyes rolled up into his head as he slumped forward, Hannibal releasing his hold and groaning as he came just as Will collapsed limply on the dining room table. 

Hannibal panted harshly as he studied the young prostitute that he had decided to keep. Oh yes the two of them together would make quite the team and his evening now would be filled with carnal pleasure. He would give Will whatever he wanted, whatever he needed as he learned and slept at Hannibal’s side. Hannibal had been looking for a good time, but with his new decision, he was foreseeing a lot of good times ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242


End file.
